Nuestro renuevo de Olivo
by Arukise98
Summary: A veces en la vida llegan acontecimientos que te unen a tu mejor amigo, eso les ocurrio a Naruto y Sasuke cuando llego Menma a sus vidas...Uniendolos por un lazo diferente, pero ¿Esta bien reprimir sentimientos que surgieron con la llegada de un niño? Este Fanfic es parte de la campaña "LA EDAD DE ORO SASUNARU"
1. Chapter 1

La luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno, filtrando sus rayos de luz por las ventanas de la torre Hokage, con el propósito de iluminar todo a su alrededor con un simple roce de su luz fulgurante, el viento brindaba énfasis en que esta noche era diferente a las demás, dejando fluir un presentimiento en el cuerpo que provocaba una emoción difícil de ignorar, incluso se manifestaba un ambiente extraño y pesado al respirar **.**

Tsunade Senju observaba por la ventana, se veía preocupada y con los ojos buscando a alguien que todavía no llegaba. De repente, seescuchó es estallido de dos bolas de humo, lo que indicó el arribo de dos figuras que empezaron a emerger entre la niebla polvose disipó para revelarados individuos misteriososcon capuchas completas cubriéndolos de pies a cabeza y con dos máscaras ocultando sus rostros. La Godaime se dio la vuelta para ver a los recién llegados.

Los dos ninjas se despidieron de sus máscaras, revelando sus identidades: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

El primero en hablar fue Naruto, su rostro acongojado y sus ojos temblorososeran motivos suficientes para que la Senju supiera que algo no andaba bien. Apenas Tsunade iba a articular palabra alguna para averiguar el motivo de la preocupación del rubio, cuando el Uzumaki profirió con exasperación.

 _-¡Tsunade obachan, por favor sálvalo!_

Esta súplica tan llena de dolor e impotenciaalarmó a la líder de Konoha. Entonces las respuestas se dieron cuando el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se despojaron de sus capas voluminosas, dejando a la vista los uniformes anbu que vestían. Naruto tenía en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en una sabana _._

 _-Naruto entrégaselo, ella sabrá que hacer. —_ ordenó Sasuke al rubio. Su tono era calmado más no frío o indiferente, demostrando que lo que le hubieseafectado a Naruto también golpeó mentalmente al Uchiha.

Con paso pausado y aún con esa expresión dolida, Naruto entregó el bulto en los brazos de Tsunade, quien percibió de inmediato que el bulto era pesado y cálido, en ese momentolevantó la manta, y lo que descubrió fue sorprendente.

 _-Esto es... un bebe_

 _-Cuando asaltamos la guarida de Orochimaru, buscamos de inmediato su laboratorio, el cual se hallaba en lo más profundo del refugio subterraneo, cuando localizamos el area, entramos y encontramos indicios sobre experimentos genéticos, existían registros en pergaminos y en aparatos de estudio científico, sin embargo las evidencias mas importantes estaban en un pabellón lleno de cunas con bebes,este fue el único sobreviviente, los demás estaban muertos—_ anunció Sasuke, conteniendo aquellos sentimientos residuales que le dejó contemplar esa escena, desvió su mirada por unos segundos.

El portador del Sharingan podía ser indiferente a muchas cosas de la vida **,** presenció masacres, asesinatos y hasta experimentos retorcidosy más considerando que vivió durante 3 años bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, sin embargo, lo que presencio esa noche, lo golpeó .

Naruto apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio, ahora estaba lleno de ira contra el sannin domador de serpientes.

 _-Tsunade-obachan, ¿el bebé está bien?, ¿sobrevivirá, verdad? —preguntó el rubio con un nudo en la garganta._

Tsunade se dio cuenta que la respiración del bebé era acelerada y se quejaba a pesar de estar envuelto en una manta.

 _-No puedo asegurar nada hasta revisarlo, pero hare todo lo que este mi alcance para que no muera—señaló con determinación Tsunade_ y apretó _sus dedos contra el pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus brazos._

Una ráfaga de viento endemoniado se manifestó azotando las ventanas, las cuales crujieron, y múltiples hojas flotaron usando el viento como medio. Una promesa se sello ese día.

Nadie pudo predecir que la promesa de Tsunade realmente se cumpliría.

Ese bebé resultó ser un varoncito, fruto de los experimentos de Orochimaru, quién jugando a ser Dios, recolectó sangre de los dos ninjas más poderosos de la guerra, el último Uchiha y el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Todo con el propósito de obtener un cuerpo perfecto y transferir su esencia en él en un futuro cercano. Solo las paredes de esa guarida conocían el numero de cuantos inocentes fueron traídos a la vida para luego morir en cuanto eran sacados de unos tanques transparentes con líquido de turbia consistencia, era una lástima que las paredes oían y veían, más no hablaban.

Y entre esos fracasos, emergió un acierto, que se dejó atrás simplemente, como si al ser concebido con éxito hubiese perdido su valor para el cual fue creado.

Tsunade Senju, estabilizó al bebé rescatado, su estado era delicado, poseía bajo peso por una desnutrición y por ende fue propenso a infecciones respiratorias que conllevaban a fiebre elevada. Sumado a que como todos los seres artificiales su vida media podría ser corta, y tal vez, ese fue el motivo del abandono de su "creador".

La suerte le sonrió a ese bebé rescatado, recuperando completamente su salud, después de tratamientos médicos y cuidados intensivos.

La líder de Konoha estaba maravillada por la estructura del bebe, era un humano completo, sin ninguna carencia ni mal formación como los otros infantes descubiertos en la guarida de Orochimaru, tal vez fue concebido por medio de gametos artificiales creados a partir de la manipulación de chakra en células madres humanas. Se presumía que los gametos una vez creados fueron inyectados por el material genético de Sasuke y Naruto, recolectados de la sangre. Una técnica tan precisa solo podría catalogarse como algo prodigioso y prohibido, algo que Orochimaru haría. Prácticamente el bebé tenia las características físicas de sus padres biológicos, poseía cabello negro dominante en el clan Uchiha y a simple vista las facciones en su cara y sus ojos claros eran iguales a los de Naruto.

Tsunade sostenía la teoría de que Orochimaru uso más carga genética Uzumaki con el propósito de volverlo más resistente una vez que estuviera listo para nacer, eso explicaría el parecido con Naruto, en contraste eso contradecía totalmente que el bebé tuviera el cabello oscuro, pues al usar mas material genético de un lado los rasgos de Sasuke pasarían a ser recesivos y por ende debería predominar el cabello rojo, típico de los Uzumaki.

Fuera como fuera, era un milagro de la ciencia y de algo superior que ese bebé llegara vivo a Konoha.

En pocas palabras era el hijo biológico de Naruto y Sasuke.

La Senju brindó toda la información que descubrió sobre el bebé a los "padres". Ahí junto a la soberana se hallaba Shizune con lacriatura en brazos.

 _-Lo único que pueden hacer es amarlo por el tiempo que viva…_

 _-Entiendo—_ musitó Naruto algo apagado incapaz de saber que decir por primera vez

Sasuke estaba imperturbable, nadie supo que paso por su mente, su faz era la de siempre.

 _-Ahora si no quieren hacerse cargo de él, el estado puede criarlo. — sugirió Tsunade al ver la falta de emoción en los rostros de los jóvenes frente a ella._

Ese comentario paró en seco a Naruto. Ser criado por el estado significaba que simplemente, te darían lo necesario para sobrevivir hasta que te volvieras un ninja y pudieras mantenerte a ti mismo. El Uzumaki recordó su triste y solitaria infancia, solo se les daban dinero para vivir en un apartamento pequeño sin cariño y sin nada más.

 _-¡Yo lo criare!—exclamó decidido, mirando a su retoño en los brazos de Shizune._

 _-Naruto, no es fácil criar a un bebe solo, además eres muy joven._

Naruto iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

 _-Ayudare a criarlo, si somos dos no hay objeción. —dictó Sasuke con su tono más que acostumbrado._

Aun así, Tsunade dudaba, pensaba que eran jóvenes inexpertos, sumado a que eso significaría que harían un paro de actividades por un tiempo para cuidar al niño. Naruto guardaba algo de dinero, pero Sasuke era punto y aparte, las arcas Uchiha estaban casi vacías, sin mencionar que acababa de reanudar como ninja activo hacia poco. Y luego estaba el detalle del físico de Sasuke. El Uchiha solo poseía uno de sus brazos, su brazo izquierdo lo perdió en la batalla final contra Naruto, y nunca aceptó colocarse un brazo hecho con células de Hashirama a modo de prótesis, muchas veces se le ofreció la oportunidad. Naruto lo aceptó, manteniendo el brazo artificial vendado, como acto de amistad al Uchiha.

El poseer un solo brazo no era impedimento para misiones, pues Sasuke era fuerte en batalla, pero criar a un bebe era algo muy diferente.

 _-Godaime. —Llamó el portador del Sharingan a la soberana de Konoha, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. —Quiero la prótesis—comunicó._

El rubio se sobresaltó junto con las otras dos kunoichis. El silencio duro algunos segundos y al no obtener respuesta, Sasuke añadió.

 _-¿Ya es tarde?_

 _-No, lo_ conservé _por si cambiabas de opinión. —informó Tsunade satisfecha. —Esta hecho, Shizune, preséntales a su hijo—ordenó a su subordinada._

La ninja medico obedeció y acercó al pequeño a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes vieron a esa criatura tan indefensa y pacífica.

 _-Naruto-kun debes aprender a cargarlo. —aconsejó Shizune._

 _-¡¿Yo?! pero , pero…—replicó alarmado el rubio, volteó hacia el Uchiha como pensando "Sasuke debería cargarlo". Adivinando su pensamiento, Shizune dijo:_

 _-Sasuke-kun no puede hacerlo, no hasta que tenga su prótesis, y después estará en rehabilitación y solo podrá levantar al bebé por periodos cortos, tendrás que hacerlo tú._

Naruto estaba nervioso, comenzaba a pensar en que no fue buena idea lanzarse de valiente y criar a un niño.

 _-A todo esto. ¿Cuál será el nombre del bebe?, y ¿Qué apellido_ tomará _?—cuestionó Tsunade. —No podemos seguir llamándolo bebe._

Nadie había pensando en ese detalle.

 _-No le daré mi apellido. —avisó Sasuke con frialdad, todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados, esa frase parecía como la que dice un padre irresponsable a su novia a la que dejo por accidente embarazada. El Uchiha agregó una explicación para que no lo malentendieran—Seria muy peligroso si se sabe que hay un Uchiha vivo, eso lo expondría a los enemigos._

Ese detalle era importante.

A pesar del indulto de los kages, Sasuke estuvo al tanto que se ganó muchos enemigos con sus acciones pasadas y no quería exponer a ese inocente para que pagara pecados que no le correspondían, tal vez esa criatura no había hecho nada pero al ser Uchiha lo buscarían para tomar revancha o querer robarle su poder, nunca se sabía, era mejor ser precavido. De cierta manera tenía sentido, aunque la forma en que lo expreso Sasuke fue rudo.

- _Menma Uzumaki, ese será su nombre—soltó Naruto, extendiendo sus brazos para recibir de Shizune a su nuevo hijo._

Tsunade y Sasuke abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, Naruto volvía a sorprender a la gente al usar un nombre de condimento para su vástago.

El asunto de tener un hijo en común no cambio los sentimientos de Naruto y Sasuke, al menos de esa manera se percibía, vivieron bajo el mismo techo, en este caso en el apartamento del Uzumaki el cual era pequeño pero era suficiente mientras Menma siguiera siendo un bebe, cuando creciera buscarían otro lugar, además Sasuke nunca ofreció su hogar.

Menma propició el desarrollo del instinto paternal de Naruto y Sasuke.

Los dos chicos aprendieron a cambiar pañales, hecho que les pareció asqueroso al principio pero se acostumbraron, y también a calentar la leche y hervir biberones para el bebé, Tsunade les ofreció una nodriza mas se rechazó la idea. Los llantos de Menma eran fuertes y podían desesperar a cualquiera, en más de una ocasión Sasuke pensó en hipnotizarlo con su Sharingan y dormirlo, luego se arrepentía de esa idea y salía a enfriar su cabeza, dejando a Naruto a veces llorando junto con Menma al no saber qué hacer.

Fueron tiempos duros, pero valió cada segundo.

Las sonrisas, las primeras palabras de Menma, la salida de sus dientes y aprender a caminar, fueron pequeños trozos de felicidad que valían cada desvelada.

El Uzumaki no había tenido madre ni padre pero conoció a Kushina y Minato a través de Menma y, todo ese amor que se guarda por un hijo, lo demostraba cuando abrazaba a su retoño a diario diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y dándole besos también. El Uchiha conoció el amor fraternal, pero su carácter y personalidad no pegaba con la paternidad, de todos modos seguía siendo indiferente y frío para muchas cosas, mas siempre demostraba con acciones su cariño, si Menma se le quedaba mirando y alzaba sus brazos, Sasuke lo abrazaba y lo mantenía en su regazo, tomándolo como si fuera su más preciado tesoro que nadie le arrebataría.

Cuando Menma cumplió 2 años, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron turnarse la custodia para cuidarlo y pasar tiempo con él ya que debían que trabajar.

Realmente no sabían si lo que lo hacían era lo correcto o no.

Muy pocos sabían sobre Menma, solo el equipo 7 **y** algunos shinobis selectos conocían su origen verdadero, para el resto de Konoha ese niño era un huérfano Uzumaki rescatado por Naruto.

Ya habían pasado 4 años de esos acontecimientos, con 24 años encima, y con la vestimenta de Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki veía su reflejo en aquella ventana, en donde Tsunade se reflejo el día en que trajeron a ese bebe en aquella misión, mientras evocaba todos esas memorias que lo unían a el y a Sasuke con Menma, quien se aferro a la vida a pesar de todo, y que ahora era un niño sano como cualquier otro.

Aun se cuestionaba el hecho de que ese niño siguiera vivo, y más aun por cuanto tiempo, no quería encariñarse y luego perderlo.

Ahora con Naruto siendo el Hokage a Menma se le considero como el hijo adoptivo del soberano, muchas chicas se acercaron al rubio para ser la "madre", pero el rubio las rechazo todas. Nadie se percató que el Uzumaki mantenía una buena razón para rechazar a las chicas, y es que durante todo ese tiempo de convivencia criando a su hijo con Sasuke, se había enamorado de él **.**

Al principio se sentía muy feliz al pasar tiempo con el Uchiha, sus lazos se estrecharon, entendía que lo quería por su amistad, pero esto paso a segundo plano cuando empezó a desearlo, Sasuke poseía un físico atrayente, una piel blanca y pálida que te invita a la tentación, y era muy apuesto, en cuanto a su personalidad, a pesar de que Naruto era muy diferente, sentía un complemento con el Uchiha, intuía que estaría ahí para Menma y para cualquier problema que se tuviera. Sin embargo, todos estos sentimientos fueron guardados bajo llave para no perjudicar la relación que tenían y también afectar el desarrollo de su retoño.

4 años de sentimientos reprimidos por Sasuke, agradeció de sobre manera que el portador del Sharingan pidiera las misiones que se requería estar fuera de la aldea por meses, al menos eso aliviaba las ansias del Uzumaki, pero eso perjudicó a Menma por estar separado tanto tiempo de su otro padre.

Todos estos aspectos los reflexionó Naruto cuando tenía un breve descanso del trabajo, de cierta forma su sueño de ser Hokage le estaba pasando factura en salud pues le producía cansancio y estrés, jamás se imagino que así fuera ser el líder de la aldea. Sus actividades sucedían una tras otra, llegaba tarde a casa y solo alcanzaba a recostarse con Menma después de un día largo.

Si tan solo pudiera satisfacer esos sentimientos que guardaba por Sasuke no se sentiría tan frustrado y se quitaría un peso de encima. Ahora lo único que lo consolaba era su retoño.

-¡OTOUCHAN!—gritó una voz infantil, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

Ahí con unos shorts azules y una camiseta blanca con un remolino impreso en el centro hizo acto de presencia Menma Uzumaki.

-¡Menma!

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y fue donde su hijo estaba parado. El pequeño Uzumaki mostraba una sonrisa zorruna, el semblante le cambio al Nanadaime Hokage, ver a su hijo le devolvía las fuerzas ante tanto caos laboral, ese infante era una fuente inagotable de energía. Menma poseía unos hermosos ojos grandes de color azul oscuro, su cabello negro como la noche, alborotado con unas patillas largas, su piel ni muy bronceada ni muy pálida, perfecta ala vista. Realmente era una combinación de genética maravillosa entre Uzumaki y Uchiha.

El pequeño pelinegro se acercó a su progenitor.

-Ne otou-chan, me libre de Konohamaru-oniisan—dijo muy orgulloso, como si escapar del joven Sarutobi fuera un logro excepcional—él es malo siempre me dice que no debo venir aquí porque estas ocupado. —hizo un puchero.

-Konohamaru no es malo, pero es verdad que tengo mucho trabajo.

Menma se desanimo, realmente esperó poder salir a jugar con Naruto esta vez, algunas veces el Uzumaki se escapaba de la torre Hokage dejando un clon haciendo su trabajo, solo para ser reprendido por Shikamaru al descubrir la maniobra.

En ese momento entro el susodicho, Shikamaru Nara, el actual consejero del Nanadaime Hokage **,** quién alzó una ceja al ver a Menma en la sala. El Nara era otro de los que tenían conocimiento sobre el pequeño, en el momento en que Naruto asumió el poder, se le confió guardar el secreto.

-¿De nuevo aquí Menma?—cuestionó Shikamaru. El consejero conocía los escapes del pelinegro, era tan persistente que no era raro que intentara siempre escaparse de su actual tutor Konohamaru.

En ese momento Konohamaru llegó corriendo a la oficina de Naruto, pasando al lado de Shikamaru.

-¡Oi fuiste muy listo al escapar, usando como excusa que deseabas jugar a las escondidas!—se quejó el Sarutobi.

-Naruto, ni pienses en escabullirte de la oficina—advirtió Shikamaru, el Uzumaki se sobo la nuca de la vergüenza, comprendía exactamente a qué se refería el Nara.

De inmediato Menma se escondió detrás de su padre, usando la capa del Hokage para tapar su cara, realmente lo que más le disgustaban al pequeño Uzumaki eran Shikamaru y Konohamaru, pues en su opinión creía que no querían que su padre Naruto pasara tiempo con él.

-Vamos, el Nanadaime tiene mucho trabajo—expresó

severamente el Nara. —Por cierto Naruto, no es mejor que mandes un clon para jugar un rato con Menma.

Naruto se detuvo a pensarlo, pero las pequeñas manos de su hijo apretaron su capa.

-¡No, yo quiero a mi otouchan jugando conmigo, no a un clon!—replicó con una voz ahogada el pequeño Uzumaki, quien estaba a punto de llorar.

-Shikamaru, deja que se quede un rato. —suplicó Naruto, tomando a Menma en sus brazos para consolarlo un rato, el infante ya estaba con su hipo porque las lagrimas estaban por salirse de sus ojitos.

-Naruto, ¿en qué mantendrás entretenido a un niño de 4 años? Ni siquiera puedes ofrecerle un libro para leer. —objetó el Nara.

-Le daré algo para que dibuje. —respondió con una sonrisa, siempre daba soluciones tan fáciles a problemas como estos. Luego Naruto miró a su hijo a los ojos y añadió—Menma, te tienes que portar bien, no olvido la última vez que estuviste aquí, fue un caos.

El pequeño Uzumaki asintió.

-Como quieras Naruto— declaró con un suspiro, Shikamaru sabía que había perdido contra el Hokage, si dejaba pasar estos detalles era porque sabía que Naruto cumplía su palabra, si se decía que todo estaría en orden así seria—solo asegúrate de hacer tu trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto Shikamaru se marcho, Konohamaru iba a seguirle los pasos al Nara cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

-Konohamaru, quiero que te quedes—invitó Naruto, miró a su retoño, quien le devolvió la mirada confundido, el Hokage bajo a la altura del pequeño y exclamó. —Menma, engañaste a Konohamaru, y eso no se hace.

-Pero otouchan…

-Si dejo que Konohamaru te cuide es porque él mismo se ofreció, él también es un ninja que tiene misiones y toma parte de su tiempo libre para jugar contigo. —Explicó Naruto, puso su brazo en el hombro del niño y agregó —Él no es malo, no quiero que pienses eso nunca, prefiero que estés con él que con un clon mío. Ahora, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?

Menma dio varios pasos al frente y mostrándose tímido, pronunció :

-Perdóname Konohamaru-oniichan, no debí engañarte.

El Sarutobi vio conmovido a Menma, algo verlo expresar culpabilidad.

-Está bien Menma. —le acarició la cabeza en señal de buena voluntad.

-Konohamaru, gracias por cuidar a Menma hoy, y disculpa sus travesuras. —dijo Naruto, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Descuida Naruto-Oniichan…—se detuvo al oírse así mismo al hablarle de una forma tan informal al Nanadaime **—** disculpa Hokage-sama **.**

-No hay problema, llámame como quieras Konohamaru. —enunció con una gran sonrisa juvenil, la verdad el titulo de cómo fuera llamado era lo de menos. El titulo no hacia al Hokage.

Sin más se despidió con la mano el nieto de Sandaime, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Menma bien hecho, oye te tengo una buena noticia, ven para decírtela—invitó Naruto, el niño se acerco—hoy Sasuke regresa de su misión, así que podremos verlo. —confesó Naruto

Los ojos de Menma se agrandaron por la sorpresa y por el gusto.

-¿En serio?, ¡Si, veré a Otousan!—exclamó corriendo y saltando por la habitación. Naruto no se resistió mas, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Durante algunas horas, Padre e Hijo se mantuvieron juntos en silencio cada quien en lo suyo, mientras Menma jugaba a dibujar shurikens, ninjas peleando y otras cosas, Naruto lo observaba por encima de las torres de papeles que se amontaban en su escritorio, sonreía orgulloso, veía en su hijo rasgos de Sasuke, mas cuando se concentraba en actividades.

De pronto Menma se levantó del asiento y dirigiéndose a Naruto, manifestó

-Otouchan tengo hambre. —se sobo la panza que le gruñía.

Naruto miró en automático el reloj de pared en la pared frente a él, su hijo tenía razón, ya pasaban de las 4 de la tarde. El Hokage nunca comía a sus horas y su estomago se acostumbro a no comer como era debido, pero Menma era otra cosa, él era un niño en crecimiento.

-Vamos Menma, iremos a comer en la salón de juntas.

Los dos Uzumakis se trasladaron a esa habitación. Dicho sea de paso, ese salón precisaba de dos sillones, uno frente a otro, y una mesa pequeña en medio. Asimismo los retratos en fotografía de los Hokages anteriores adornaban una de las paredes. Menma espero sentado en uno de los sofás mientras Naruto ordenaba ramen para comer y darse un pequeño gusto. El pequeño Uzumaki miro a su alrededor, los rostros de los anteriores lideres de Konoha eran raros, de todos solo conocía a dos.

Naruto llegó con la comida y sin mas ceremonia disfrutaron de los fideos humeantes, la carne ahumada con el huevo cocido, todo acomodado en un gran tazón adornado con los ingredientes estrella "Narutos" y "Menmas". Irónicamente Menma no gustaba del ingrediente cuyo nombre compartía, prefería el "Naruto" en el caldo.

-Ne otouchan, te pareces mucho a Yondaime Hokage. —indicó Menma, señalando el retrato.

A simple vista Naruto era similar a Minato, largas patillas y cabello alborotado, el único detalle que los diferenciaba eran los mechones de la frente alineados hacia izquierda.

-Es natural Menma, ya que Yondaime Hokage es mi otouchan.

-¡Eh, no lo sabía!, ¿Pero por qué no está aquí con nosotros?

-Él murió siendo un héroe, junto con mi Okachan—contestó conmovido ya que los rostros de sus padres emergieron en su mente, y luego miró a su hijo con ternura—Menma tú te pareces mas a él, solo el color discrepa.

Una sonrisa amplia se posó en los labios del niño.

-Bueno, eso es porque mi pelo es igual al de Otousan.—espetó orgulloso —Ne Otouchan, ¿Cómo se llamaban Ojisan y Obachan?

-Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Esos eran sus nombres

\- ¡Oh~ esos nombres suenan geniales!—emitió Menma con entusiasmo, para un niño como él, esos nombres resultaban llamativos como si fueran celebridades, una idea curiosa asalto su cabeza, y pregunto-¿sabes los nombres de los padres de Otousan?

-Eso tendrás que pregúntaselo a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, lo haré hoy.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo volvieron a la oficina de Naruto, durante el resto de la tarde Menma se la pasó dibujando una y otra vez. Nanadaime terminó su trabajo poco antes de las 9 de la noche, al pequeño Uzumaki se le cerraban los ojos ya que su hora de dormir se aproximaba, ya quería llegar a casa.

-Andando Menma, he terminado

No le dijeron dos veces y el enérgico Uzumaki se levantó del suelo, recogió todos sus dibujos y partió al lado de su padre tomándole de la mano.

Naruto y Menma se encaminaron entre las calles de Konoha, donde aún existía gente, la vida familiar ya estaba siendo terminada en las casas residenciales pero los shinobis jóvenes apenas comenzaban su vida nocturna saliendo con sus enamorados a comer o a platicar plácidamente.

-Otouchan, ¿Ya habrá llegado Otousan?

-No creo, aun es temprano.

De pronto una familia de shinobis pasó al lado del Hokage, a quien saludaron cordialmente. La familia era pequeña, una madre y un padre tomando de la mano a su hijo de la misma edad que Menma.

El primogénito del Hokage se quedo mirando a la madre. Ese detalle fue captado por Naruto, intuía que su niño deseaba una madre, Sasuke y él solo serian padres para Menma, mas se requería la calidez de una mujer. Nanadaime se sintió culpable pero no podía engañar a su corazón, él sentía algo por Sasuke, asimismo, era cruel para cualquier mujer no ser amada y solo ser usada como madre para un niño.

-Menma…tu ¿Quisieras tener una mamá?—preguntó el rubio.

-A veces, solo me preguntó cómo sería—contestó un poco triste, esas palabras estrujaron el corazón de Naruto, sin embargo Menma recobro su sonrisa y confesó —pero sabes Otouchan, Sakura-chan me dijo que si yo quería una mama, fuera a buscarla a ella.

Naruto se confundió por esas palabras.

-¿Sakura-chan te dijo eso?

-Sí, ella me dijo:

"Menma, ¿Sabes porque hay tantos integrantes en el equipo 7?, la razón es simple. Naruto y Sasuke son tus papás, Kakashi-sensei es como un Ojisan, Sai es el tío raro. Somos una familia. Yo no soy tu mamá, pero si quieres un abrazo de mamá, solo tienes que decirme y yo te daré todos los que quieras."

Naruto quedo atónito. Nunca pensó que Sakura hubiera tenido una conversación con su hijo. Cuando se rebeló el origen de Menma, la Haruno los apoyo en criar al bebe, incluso hubo veces en que les ayudaba cuando tenían problemas de salud, de hecho, ella era su médico particular. Algunas ocasiones bromeaba con Naruto diciendo: "Menma es el hijo del equipo 7". Ahora poniéndolo en perspectiva la pelirosa estaba encariñada con el pequeño Uzumaki, sin embargo siempre la percibió manteniéndose al margen, en cuanto llegaba Sasuke a escena, Sakura se despedía. La Haruno aseguró que **no** era nada personal contra Sasuke ni mucho menos, pero había algo extraño.

-Ya veo, entonces Sakura-chan te ha dado muchos abrazos. —Preguntó curioso y divertido.

-Sí, muchos, cada vez que me cuida o me ve con Konohamaru-oniichan, lo hace —exclamó muy contento reviviendo esos momentos con la Haruno —Sakura-chan no es mi mamá, pero me gustan sus abrazos.

Naruto sonrió, no le molestaba ese gesto maternal de Sakura, al contrario lo agradecía, lo reconfortaba la idea de que su retoño fuera querido.

Caminaron por algunas calles más en un vecindario que recién fue remodelado. La casa Uzumakiestaba en la cima de una loma, ahora Naruto, siendo el Hokage, poseía una mejor vivienda. Uso todos sus ahorros para comprarla. no era una mansión, solo una casa pequeña de dos plantas. Al entrar Menma corrió al interior de su hogar directo a la televisión y Naruto se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Al poco tiempo ya estaba a la mesa con su hijo comieron algunos sándwiches dulces con leche fresca.

-Otousan ya se retraso. —comunicó Menma sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

-Seguramente llegará por la mañana, será mejor irnos a dormir.

Merma asintió decepcionado, no era la primera vez que esperaba tanto para ver a su otro padre.

Padre e hijo se fueron a dormir, en la planta alta se encontraban tres cuartos. El de Naruto, Menma y uno extra que a veces ocupaba Sasuke, pues el Uchiha seguía viviendo en su casa de la infancia en el barrio Uchiha.

Después de cepillarse los dientes Menma entró en su cama, Naruto lo arropo con las cobijas y le dio un beso de buenas noches, encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche para que el cuarto de su hijo no quedara en oscuridad total.

Naruto se fue a dormir, seguro que Sasuke regresaría en la madrugada. Era típico del Uchiha.

El Nanadaime no podía pegar el ojo para dormirse, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando Sasuke retornaba a la aldea. Meditó en otro asunto a tratar con el Uchiha.

El tema era sobre Menma principalmente pero también sobre las misiones prolongadas que le gustaban a Sasuke tomar, ya eran inexistentes en estos tiempos de paz. Seguro el portador del Sharingan se molestaría, prefería perderse en misiones para traer dinero con bonos extra para mantener a Menma. Con los ahorros de Naruto invertidos en la casa, el Uchiha se convirtió en el pilar económico mientras Naruto volvía a tener ahorros al guardar sus sueldos de Hokage.

Naruto se quedó pensando en este asunto,cerró sus ojos para dar una respiración profunda y un sentimiento de relajación invadió su cuerpo. La somnolencia resultante del cansancio laboral hizo lo suyo mandándolo al país de los sueños.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir.

Eran poco más de las 1 de la mañana cuando la puerta principal se abrió y el ruido de una llave llego a los oídos de Naruto y esté se despertó, si bien su sueño era profundo, su oído shinobi se desarrolló lo suficiente para despertarse ante un ruido. El Uzumaki se levantó de la cama como resorte y salió del cuarto para recibirlo.

Sasuke encendió la luz del salón, así desterró la oscuridad de la madrugada, dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones justo en el instante que Naruto bajaba por las escaleras.

Sus miradas se encontraron, hacia un mes que no se veían.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía el cabello más largo, su fleco y la forma de su peinado volvió a cambiar, ahora ocultaban la mitad de su cara. Si Naruto se parecía cada vez más a Minato, Sasuke se asemejaba a Madara Uchiha.

Nanadaime pensó que Sasuke dejó crecer su fleco para ocultar su rinnengan en su ojo izquierdo.

-Bienvenido—saludó el rubio **,** con la tranquilidad de que su persona más querida estaba en casa, sano y salvo. Una sonrisa marca Uzumaki se le dibujo sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy en casa. —respondió Sasuke, él comprendía que en Konoha en esa casa siempre sería bien recibido.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Ya cenaste?—Preguntó Naruto caminando hacia Sasuke.

-Sí.

-Entonces será mejor que descanses, el cuarto ya está listo —notificó desde el pie de las escaleras, invitando con su lenguaje corporal a que el Uchiha lo siguiera al segundo piso. Sasuke acompañó a Naruto, de verdad que si ocupaba dormir.

-¿Cómo ha estado Menma?— Interrogó el portador del Sharingan.

-Está bien, quería verte, estuvo preguntando sobre tu llegada.

-Mejor no le hubieses dicho nada, ya sabes lo impaciente que es.

-Si, pero realmente quería darle la noticia a Menma, te ha echado mucho de menos.

En la planta alta el Uchiha fue directo a la habitación de Menma y se quedó frente a la puerta como si dudara en entrar. Naruto no dijo nada, solo espero a la reacción del Uchiha hasta que este se decidió y giró el picaporte con suavidad para no hacer mucho ruido. La luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, el pequeño Uzumaki estaba absolutamente dormido, boca arriba y con sus manos a cada lado del rostro, era su posición común para reposar. El Uchiha se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso, el niño se resolvió en su cama.

-Menma estoy en casa.—Susurró mientras acariciaba el cabello alborotado de su retoño.

Naruto lo observó desde el marco de la puerta. Cuando se trataba de Menma, Sasuke transformaba su lenguaje corporal, lo envolvía un aire paternal, reflejaba esa emoción en su mirada, al igual que en la sonrisa cálida que enmarcaba su rostro que normalmente mantenía una expresión taciturna.

En ese momento, el Uzumaki meditó sobre su situación actual, ver al Uchiha demostrar cariño por su retoño le proporcionaba un sentimiento de bienestar, orgullo y unión. Menma representaba ese vínculo especial entre ellos, no era sólo una criatura creada artificialmente con sus genes, era su hijo, un lazo diferente y profundo.

Naruto sabía de antemano que Sasuke siempre estaría ahí para el pequeño Uzumaki, sin embargo ahora, al ver ese lado sensible del Uchiha, le removía los sentimientos en su interior. Lo deseaba, deseaba amar a Sasuke y que esté le correspondiera, una emoción egoísta pero que ilusión no era. Su corazón se aceleró y una ansiedad lo invadió, intentó calmarse y para lograrlo salió de la habitación para su auto control.

El Uchiha echo un vistazo rápido, no era tonto ni despistado, conocía esas reacciones de Naruto, sospechaba que su mejor amigo guardaba sentimientos por él, desde hacía 3 años se percató de ello, bastó con los años de convivencia, sin embargo nunca se propuso confirmar sus sospechas, ni a intentar si quiera hablar con Naruto sobre sus sentimientos y los suyos propios, ya que la crianza de Menma fue prioridad y no era conveniente causar alguna incomodidad, sino todo se convertiría en algo perjudicial.

El portador del Sharingan se despidió de su retoño arropándolo con la frazada y salió al pasillo dónde lo esperaba Nanadaime, quién comentó:

-Cuando Menma despierte se pondrá muy contento.

-Seguro brincara de la emoción.

El portador de Sharingan poso la mirada en Nanadaime, quien se quedó hipnotizado. Naruto no podía desprender sus ojos azules del Uchiha, a pesar de que Sasuke solo tenía un solo ojo visible debido a su fleco, poseía una mirada fuerte que te ponía nervioso e inquieto, como la mirada de un león que acecha a su presa.

Naruto deseó que estos segundos que parecían una eternidad terminaran pronto, afortunadamente sus ruegos fueron escuchados, Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que estaba decepcionado.

-Entonces te veo mañana, descansa—comunicó el Uchiha y se retiró hacia su cuarto.

-Tú también.

Nanadaime se quedó parado sin saber que hacer y perdió de vista en el pasillo a su mejor amigo, se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada con esas emociones.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue a despertar a Menma para que bajara a desayunar, pero el pequeño Uzumaki se cobijó hasta las orejas con las mantas. Hasta que Nanadaime mencionó que Sasuke estaba en casa fue como el niño se sentó de golpe en la cama, había olvidado que su otro padre llegaría por la madrugada, se vistió como pudo a la velocidad de la luz y bajó las escaleras sin el mayor cuidado, Naruto estuvo detrás de él todo el tiempo para cuidar que no tuviera un accidente.

-¡Otousan!—gritó Menma, vio a su progenitor, vestía el uniforme jounin, sentado con una taza de café a un lado.

Sasuke llevó los ojos a su hijo, quien pronunció su nombre con esa voz infantil, Menma tenía un trato diferente con el Uchiha, siempre se quedaba estático a la espera a que se le diera el consentimiento para acercarse, contuvo el impulso de lanzarse a los brazos, tal como lo hacía con Naruto.

-Menma— nombró Sasuke con una pizca de ternura mientras se ponia de pie al costado de la mesa. Era la señal.

El niño corrió hasta el Uchiha, quien se hincó haciendo una zancada para recibir a su retoño en brazos. Mientras el Uzumaki contemplaba el reencuentro entre los dos.

La alegría se le notaba a Menma, comía con energía, giró su cabeza a la derecha y su Otouchan: Naruto estaba ahí y volteó a la dirección contraria y se hallaba su Otousan: Sasuke. Una familia por fin reunida.

Era común que Sasuke volvía a casa, eso significaba que pasaría todo el día con el niño.

-Menma tendré que verte hasta la tarde, hoy tengo mucho trabajo, Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo de algunos pendientes.

-Está bien, en la tarde te llevo el informe por escrito.

-Oh si, el informe…— concretó el rubio como si no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ese detalle, más bien pensó en otros detalles más importantes.

Después de desayunar, y lavar los platos, Naruto partió para la torre Hokage, quedándose solos Menma y Sasuke en el sofá.

-Otousan tu cabello esta raro de nuevo.— manifestó el pequeño Uzumaki sin quitarle un ojo de encima a su padre.

-Solo creció.

Menma lo veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, a pesar de que el Uchiha no fuera muy comunicativo, su presencia le bastaba sabía que su padre lo amaba a su manera. El infante abrazó el brazo izquierdo de su progenitor, como si no creyera que estuviera de vuelta. Sasuke percibió el apretón de su hijo en su brazo protésico, aun se maravillaba que pudiera sentir tantas cosas como si fuera una extremidad natural.

-¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Sasuke, cada vez que se acercaba Menma de esa forma era la señal de que quería algo.

-ne, Otousan, ¿Cómo se llamaban tu otouchan y Okachan?

Sasuke volteó hacia su retoño. Menma hacía preguntas muy directas propias de su edad, era curioso. Decidió a contestarle, no era como que debía ocultar los nombres de sus padres, solo le diría eso, lo demás sobre Itachi y el Clan Uchiha se lo contaría a su debido tiempo.

-El nombre de mi Hahaue era Mikoto Uchiha, y el de mi Chichiue era Fugaku Uchiha.

-ohh~ esos nombres también se oyen geniales. Otouchan me dio los nombres de sus padres.— comunicó como si esa información fuese oro puro— Además que Yondaime Hokage fue su papa. Y también que me parezco Yondaime Hokage

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo escuchó atentamente, si lo analizaba bien tenía cierto sentido, aunque más bien se podía considerar a Menma, un mini Naruto excepto por ese cabello azabache, una sonrisa marca Uchiha enmarcó su rostro, al ver que su genética influyó en puntos específicos de aquel niño, el cabello y la piel ni marfil ni bronceada.

-¿Tú crees que me parezco a él?—interrogó Menma, ansioso por la respuesta.

-Un poco, aunque te pareces mas a Naruto.

-Pero tengo el color de tu cabello—repuso, y tocó sus patillas largas a modo de demostración.

Sasuke entonces comprendió, Menma pasaba por la etapa en que deseaba identificarse con las personas que lo rodeaban, sus padres y sus demás familiares.

-Es bueno que tengas ese color ¿o no?

Menma asintió enérgicamente.

Luego de esta plática, Sasuke invitó a Menma a un paseo por Konoha. Los dos llamaban muchísimo la atención, sobre todo por los aldeanos, quienes murmuraban chismes como que el Nanadaime era demasiado confiado al permitir que, un ninja que una vez fue renegado, estuviera con su hijo adoptivo. Cabe destacar que en la calle, se le había dicho al pequeño Uzumaki llamar por su nombre a Sasuke, a modo de juego se le explicó que era una misión muy importante llamarlo así.

-Sasuke mira ya salió la revista que compra Otouchan…— apuntó Menma un puesto de revistas, específicamente en la sección de chicas en bikini, un pequeño tip en el ojo le apareció al Uchiha, ¿Cómo sabia Menma sobre estas publicaciones? Y más importante: un niño pequeño revelaba que su padre leía esas revistas.

Cierto Hokage tendría problemas.

Sasuke empujó a Menma para que nadie más descubriera esos comentarios sobre el honorable Nanadaime.

Los dos chicos fueron a tomar un helado, después a comprar algo para la cena, debido, a que aunque usted no lo crea, Sasuke era un excelente cocinero en cuanto a comida casera se refería. Finalmente, tomaron como meta la torre Hokage. Al llegar al edificio, Menma descubrió a alguien muy especial en la puerta, específicamente a Shikadai Nara, hijo de Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku no Temari, los dos niños eran por así decirlo amigos, tenían la misma edad y se encontraban con regularidad en la torre Hokage. Menma le pidió a Sasuke permiso para jugar con su amigo, Sasuke dio su autorización siempre que no se alejaran de los jardines del edificio y con esto siguió su paso hacia su destino.

-¿Dónde está Menma?—cuestionó Naruto al ver al Uchiha entrar solo en su oficina.

-Esta con Shikadai, ya sabes cómo se le pega Menma cuando lo ve.— declaró Sasuke,

Era lógico, Nanadaime conocía la amistad entre su retoño y el vástago de Shikamaru, de cierta forma, deseaba hablar a solas con el portador del Sharingan, toda la mañana ideó opciones para ello, así que la situación actual había sido de mucha ayuda. Naruto leyó el informe escrito que Sasuke preparó sobre su reciente misión, era un pergamino de volumen considerable, mas era de esperarse considerando que el Uchiha nunca se le saltaba ningún detalle. Una vez terminado de leer, Nanadaime sello el informe lo volvió a enrollar y puso a un costado, posteriormente tacho el nombre de la misión de la lista de pendientes que tenia, después exclamó:

-Sasuke, aparte de tu informe, quería decirte algo mas importante…—hizo un pausa y notificó—las misiones de larga duración están prácticamente en decadencia, así que solo te podre asignar misiones normales, que duraran pocos días.

Sasuke estaba impasible como de costumbre.

-¿Solo me pediste que viniera para eso?

-No, también para hablar de Menma

Sasuke se sorprendió, para que Naruto tocara el tema de su hijo, era porque existía una buena razón. El Uzumaki prosiguió:

-He notado que a pesar de su felicidad, Menma desea pasar más tiempo aquí conmigo, escapo de Konohamaru, e intento librarse de Kakashi-sensei.—explicó algo preocupado y estrechó sus manos juntas—Me preocupa que se sienta solo.

-Naruto, a esa edad es normal que quiera estar con nosotros, pero no podíamos hacer nada mas, yo estaba de misión y tú en la oficina.

-Sasuke, tengo miedo que se le ocurra hacer cosas peligrosas para llamar nuestra atención.

-El no es como tú.

-Sí, pero es nuestro hijo, y es ocurrente a veces.

Sasuke dio un suspiro, comprendía la preocupación del rubio por su retoño, más sabia que a pesar de sus palabras no lo calmaría fácilmente.

-¿Cuánto has ahorrado de tu salario como Hokage?— preguntó, debía confirmar algo, antes de explicar una solución al problema.

-Tengo algo ahorrado.

-¿Suficiente como para que deje de trabajar por un tiempo?

-Sí, se cubrirían 2 años.

-Está bien, estaré con Menma por 2 meses, y luego tomaré misiones e intercalare los tiempos. Tú no puedes salir de esta oficina o abandonarla, así que es más fácil esta solución.

Nanadaime se rascó la barbilla, esa idea no era del todo mala, así al menos su hijo estaría acompañado, luego de que el portador del Sharingan se marchara de misión, podría traer a Menma a la oficina o bien pedirle a alguien de confianza que lo cuidara, de todas formas faltaba poco tiempo para que Menma ingresara a la PREAN (Pre Academia Ninja).

La PREAN, como su nombre lo indicaba brindaba educación ninja antepuesta a la popular Academia ninja, la institución era un jardín de infancia, se creó con el propósito de apoyar a los ninjas en activo y sus familias. Los niños aprendían sobre matemáticas, estrategias y demás materias en base a juegos infantiles, y podían aplicar estos conocimientos en su siguiente peldaño, la Academia. La norma marcaba que a los 5 años los niños podían ingresar al PREAN.

-Me parece buena idea Sasuke.—opinó el rubio y soltó un suspiro de alivio, se quitó uno de los tantos pesos de encima.

-Bueno entonces me retiro, ¿Iras a cenar a casa?

-No lo sé, tengo algunos pendientes, si no llego a la hora de siempre vayan a dormir sin mí.

De pronto Menma entro a escena acompañado de Shikadai y atrás de los dos niños iba Shikamaru con unos papeles en sus brazos. Seguramente esa era la razón de que los dos retoños estuvieran controlados, en otras circunstancias estarían llenos de energía, gritando y riendo por los pasillos.

-Oh, regresaste Sasuke...—habló el Nara, la verdad era el clásico saludo al Uchiha, no es que realmente tuviera algo en contra de él, sin embargo no eran amigos solo colegas.-Naruto aquí están los informes que me pediste.—comunico al líder, entregándole los papeles, el rubio recibió los expedientes.

-Naruto, te veo luego.—anuncio tomando rumbo hacia la salida de la oficina del Hokage—Menma vámonos.

-¿Tan pronto?—se quejo con un buchero.

Sasuke asintió.

Menma no objeto, por lo general no hacía muchos berrinches delante del Uchiha, ya que, Sasuke era el tipo de padre que con una mirada severa te advertía que ni siquiera pensaras en portarte mal, por su parte Naruto, usaba los métodos tradicionales como los regaños y castigos debido a que su hijo al saber que era más relajado en carácter tenia la tendencia a probar su paciencia. Shikadai se despidió del hijo del Hokage, mientras Shikamaru los seguía con la mirada hasta que salieron de escena.

Una vez afuera de la torre Hokage, padre e hijo decidieron regresar a casa para cocinar algo para el almuerzo.

Ya en casa, Menma se fue directo a la televisión como de costumbre, mas Sasuke impidió que se sentara a gastar horas en la sala viendo programas de televisión.

-Ven a ayudarme en la cocina.—dictó el portador del Sharingan quien ya se había colocado un delantal. Tal vez seria difícil imaginar a Sasuke usando un delantal simple, pero es que odiaba ensuciar su ropa mientras preparaba la comida, así que era cuestión de practicidad.

A regañadientes el pequeño Uzumaki fue directo a la cocina, ya conocía la rutina cuando debía ayudar, tomar el delantal más pequeño de la repisa y usar un banco que le permitiría alcanzar más fácilmente los utensilios de cocina. No se le tenía permitido usar cuchillos ni acercarse a nada que estuviera en una sartén u olla en la estufa, solo sería un asistente pasando las cosas a su padre.

-Otousan, ¿podemos llevarle el almuerzo a otouchan?

Sasuke dejo se picar las verduras ante la idea de su retoño.

-Supongo.—sé dirigió al niño—Naruto sigue ingiriendo comida chatarra, ¿verdad?

Menma asintió.

-Ese usuratonkachi.

Al llegar a sus oídos ese comentario, el pequeño Uzumaki empezó a reír. Sasuke lo miro con los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que habló de mas, por lo general no usaba esos motes típicos para referirse a Naruto y menos frente a su retoño. Restándole importancia y como pequeña revancha, comentó:

-Bueno Menma entonces prepararé algo de arroz para que hagas algunas onigiris.

-¿Yo?

-Sí te enseñaré como hacerlo.

Con el arroz listo, Sasuke le mostró a Menma a moldear las onigiri y rellenarlas con mermelada y chocolate, mientras que el Uchiha rellenaba las suyas con verduras. Las primeras onigiris hechas por el pequeño quedaron raras y hasta con forma de pelota comparándolas con las onigiris que Sasuke hizo, este detalle provocó que Menma se sintiera deprimido.

-Con el tiempo te irán quedando mejor. —espetó Sasuke ante el ánimo de su hijo al ver sus creaciones de arroz. —Seguro a Naruto le gustaran—tomó y probó una de las onigiris de Menma rellenas con chocolate.

-¿Están ricas?

El portador del Sharingan le extendió la otra parte restante de la bola de arroz. La sonrisa y el sabor convencieron a Menma sobre su buen trabajo a pesar de la apariencia de la comida.

Al caer la media tarde Naruto terminó con las lectura de informes ahora actualizaba las listas de misiones nuevas y pendientes, como siempre su estomago no reclamó alimento acostumbrado a las largas jornadas laborales, de pronto un picotazo en el vidrio de una ventana rompió la concentración del Nanadaime. El soberano se levantó a averiguar el por qué de ese golpeteo, por lo general las aves mensajeras eran métodos para enviar noticias urgentes así que un ruido así no podía ser ignorado.

Naruto abrió la ventaja y se encontró con el halcón de Sasuke, el ave traía un contenedor envuelto en una servilleta de tela, un almuerzo con una nota. El Uzumaki despidió al halcón cuando ya tenía en su poder la comida y al leerte la nota se le iluminó el rostro.

El sol caía por la tarde y pintó el cielo de naranja, el cansancio de un día más de vida se palpaba en el ambiente, empero para los niños eso no los molestaba cuando su única tarea era disfrutar de su niñez. Sasuke llevó a su hijo a un parque muy conocido, el mismo lugar donde Naruto compartió su infancia con Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba.

Menma jugó con algunos niños cuyos padres tuvieron la misma idea que el Uchiha, mientras éste lo observaba desde una banca, pasar todo el día con su retoño era una de las cosas que disfrutaba de la paternidad, le recordaba su propia infancia y quería que Menma fuera feliz. De pronto, prestó atención a los padres que estaba animando a su hijo a dar sus primeros pasos, esta postal le ocasionó rememorar su propia versión de esa etapa la cual vivió con Menma y con Naruto.

Hace 4 años empezaron la crianza de Menma juntos, Sasuke pudo disfrutar de los beneficios de la compañía de Naruto. El Uzumaki fue muy energético en esa época, contento por su paternidad, a pesar de las muchas veces en que el terminaba llorando junto a Menma, cuando éste no controlaba su llanto. El Uchiha pensó que en esas ocasiones su mejor amigo se arrepentía de haber tomado el cargo de padre, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, el aspirante a Hokage amanecía sonriendo a pesar de las ojeras y ojos hinchados, producto de los desvelos por el cuidado de un bebé, y soltaba frases como:

Sasuke mira se ve tan tranquilo ahora.

Lo estamos haciendo bien.

Cuando Menma llego a su vida, por primera vez se percato que no todo se podía controlar, sin embargo tener al Uzumaki cerca conforto su corazón y le dio impulso para seguir criándolo al ser los dos padres primerizos e inexpertos.

Al sospechar que Naruto lo veía con ojos distintos, se cuestiono si aquella cálida emoción que llenaba su corazón de tranquilidad y apego, podría ser el resultado de haber cruzado la línea de la amistad y hermandad aquel día, y es que el Uchiha poseía sus propios secretos. Una noche el portador del Sharingan arribo al hogar y encontró a Nanadaime y a su hijo dormidos en el sofá con el televisor encendido, ambos se quedaron dormidos por su llegada, conmovido, Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente a Menma y luego en automático beso los labios de Naruto, cuando reacción por lo sucedido era tarde, un acto reflejo o un impulso accidental o simplemente un deseo reprimido. Y cuando esta acción se repitió cuando la guardia del rubio estaba baja, era clara una cosa le gustaba Naruto.

-¡Otouchan!...—exclamo Menma y saco de sus pensamientos a Sasuke, el pequeño Uzumaki salió disparado para abrazar a su padre, antes que los demás niños le ganaran la oportunidad. Naruto era muy dado a tomar en sus brazos a los niños de la aldea.

Los niños y los adultos que se hallaban en el parque saludaron a Nanadaime Hokage al verlo, y lo admiraron más cuando atrapo a su retoño en sus brazos. Tal vez la imagen de padre soltero era poco común en un líder de Konoha, cuando todos los demás lideres eran casados o solteros, pero pues el estado civil de un hombre no definía su capacidad para gobernar.

-Gracias por el almuerzo.—dijo Naruto luego de encaminarse y estar frente a frente con Sasuke.

-Fue idea de Menma.

-Así es Otouchan.—espeto orgulloso.

Nanadaime le acaricio la cabeza de su retoño y poniéndose a la altura del niño susurro algo al odio, cualquiera que fuese la propuesta la respuesta fue afirmativa. Menma se acomodo en los hombros de Naruto para que lo cargara.

-Solo no te muevas mucho, podrías caerte.—advirtió Nanadaime con su pequeño cargando.

-Naruto, ¿no estás muy cansado para llevar a Menma?

-Estoy bien,

Así emprendieron el regreso a casa, con el roce del atardecer los tres admiraron un pequeño puente sobre un lago desde la cima de una loma, ese lugar era conocido por Naruto y Sasuke.

En casa la familia disfruto de su cena y se le dio la noticia a Menma que Sasuke estaría dos meses en casa, el retoño salto de la felicidad.

-Bueno es hora de ir a la cama.—indico Sasuke y encamino a su hijo a su habitación, el niño se acostó en su cama y se dejo arropar por el Uchiha.

En el pasillo el portador del Sharingan se topo con Nanadaime.

-Ya termine de lavar los platos, será mejor irnos a dormir temprano, estoy muy cansando.

-Te advertí que cargar en hombros a Menma no era una buena idea.

-Si, debí escucharte. Bueno entonces te veo mañana

El Uchiha detuvo el paso al Uzumaki al tomar su brazo, confundiendo al rubio por esa acción. No lo dejaría escapar, ya no podía quedarse con la duda sobre los sentimientos que pudiera guardar su mejor amigo.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?

-Tú...sientes algo por mí, ¿verdad?

Nanadaime se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Que carajos estás diciendo teme!

Con los años el portador del Sharingan había aprendido dos cosas: Naruto solo usaba esos motes con él, cuando estaba nervioso o enojado.

-No te hagas Usuratonkachi

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No sé de que hablas - El rubio se negaba a ceder pero, en aquella situación eran dos los que estaban decididos a conseguir sus propósitos.

Uno el de descubrir un secreto y el otro seguir resguardándolo.

-Te conozco, no puedes seguir ocultándolo y yo no dejaré que niegues algo que los dos sabemos que es verdad - Como siempre Naruto perdió ante aquella mirada penetrante, antes de reconocer algo, apartó la vista con un destello de vergüenza y dolor por un posible rechazo que sabía iba a recibir. Por lo mismo, con un tono bajo pero audible, el Hokage pronunció:

-No quiero que esto perjudique a Menma.

Tener la mirada sobre el suelo le costó no poder apreciar una sonrisa divertida de parte del azabache.

-¿Por que sería así? Creo que nuestro hijo estará contento de saber que sus padres se aman

\- ¿Eh?

Naruto se quedo estupefacto, incapaz de procesar tan repentina información. Sasuke mientras tanto aprovechó el momentáneo estado de shock del rubio y se acercó poco a poco él, acorralándolo en el proceso contra la pared.

-Dobe te has quedado mudo, ¿Acaso Nanadaime Hokage tiene miedo de mi?

La prepotencia en su voz enrojeció aun más al Nanadaime hasta el punto en que sus orejas las percibía calientes, era una combinación de vergüenza y enojo, los repentinos atrevimientos del Uchiha provocaban una revolución en él.

-Teme, no te tengo miedo- Hubiera querido gritárselo para darle más seguridad a su voz, sin embargo Menma dormía a pocos metros. Lo menos que quería era perturbar el sueño de su primogénito.

-Lo sé, a ti lo que te provoco es otra cosa -La burla formuló un insulto que jamás pudo ser pronunciado, antes de que Naruto pudiese si quiera abrir la boca, Sasuke lo calló con un esperado y dulce beso. El Uzumaki puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y aferró las manos en la nuca para deslizar sus dedos en aquel cabello azabache. Por su parte Sasuke hizo lo mismo se apoderó de la nuca de su compañero mantuvo el control con una mano y con la otra atrajo más al rubio al sujetarlo por el cuello de la camisa, ambos marcaban su deseo y posesión por el otro.

Se separaron pues su cuerpo debía respirar y volver a la realidad, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, Naruto abrazó con fervor a Sasuke, su sueño, su fantasía e ilusión por fin se volvió realidad.

-Sasuke...

-Naruto...

Sus nombres pronunciados con un tono de voz suave y ronca brindó un aire íntimo a la atmósfera que se magnífico con otro beso mientras el sol y la luna entrelazaron sus manos.

Los rayos del sol penetraron en la habitación del Uchiha, quien se resolvía en el lecho, su reloj biológico hizo su trabajo de despertarlo al primer contacto con la luz mañanera, Sasuke semidesnudo se sentó en la cama con expresión de cansancio y un cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, un bulto debajo de la sabana de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del pelinegro al percibir el movimiento, el Uchiha sonrió.

-Nanadaime, ya es hora de levantarse.

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto surgió entre la sabana, aún abrazado a Sasuke.

-No me llamas así cuando estamos solos.

-¿Por que no?, si el Hokage de Konoha está aquí conmigo en la cama —exclamó con tono presumido, ante ese comentario el rubio se despegó del pelinegro e incorporó en la cama.

-Teme, lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad? —acusó con un tono de voz molesto.

Esa sonrisa marca Uchiha contestó la pregunta.

-En ese caso tengo que presumir que el último Uchiha está conmigo. —Replicó airoso Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, no se iba a dejar vencer.

-Hazlo si quieres. —retó mientras tomaba su ropa para vestirse.

-Teme... —Maldijo por lo bajo. No era el momento para discutir ya que su corazón le recordó que ahora Sasuke y él estaban juntos. Empezó a vestirse. —¿Qué le diremos a Menma?

-Hablemos con él diciéndole la verdad. —Opinó el Uchiha cuando terminó de vestirse.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron a la habitación de su retoño, quien ya se había cambiado de ropa, al ver a sus padres Menma se extraño.

-Menma tenemos algo importante que decirte —comunicó Naruto algo incómodo, ¿cómo decirle a tu hijo de 4 años cosas relacionadas al amor?.

-¿Estoy en problemas? —Preguntó nervioso.

-No, claro que no.—negó Nanadaime y se rasco la cabeza, no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Al ver su lenguaje corporal Sasuke entró en acción, se arrodilló frente a su hijo y colocó su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

-Menma, ¿recuerdas que una vez preguntaste por que los papás se tomaban de las manos?

El niño asintió.

-Por amor.

-Así es, de ahora en más Naruto y yo nos tomaremos de las manos.

El pequeño Uzumaki levantó una ceja mientras expresaba confusión y expresó :

-Pero ustedes siempre se han querido, cada vez que Otousan se iba de misión Otouchan se ponía triste y suspiraba .

Naruto se puso como tomate, ser evidenciado por su hijo era demasiado, el Uchiha se le infló el ego y sonrió.

-Además—prosiguió Menma —cuando Otousan llega a casa y ve a Otouchan sonríe cuando siente que nadie lo ve

Ahora el turno del Uzumaki de burlarse mientras Sasuke desvío la mirada ruborizado.

-Eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman.

A pesar de la vergüenza de ser evidenciados por su propio hijo, realmente admiraron la capacidad de observación que poseía.

-¿Como sabes tanto? —Cuestionó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Le pregunté a Sakura-Chan...

Naruto y Sasuke detuvieron su mente en seco, eso solo significaba que Sakura Haruno estuvo al tanto de su situación sentimental desde hacía tiempo. Eso sonaba diabólico.

-Ella me dijo que no me preocupará que ustedes se amaban mucho. Y si son felices yo también lo soy —Concluyó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces Nanadaime y el portador del Sharingan abrazaron a su retoño, lo más importante para ellos, y agradecieron lo afortunados que habían sido. Menma Uzumaki los había unido de muchas formas posibles, y era su renuevo de olivo.


End file.
